Enel
| affiliation = God's Army (former); Automata | occupation = God of Skypiea (former) | epithet = |Goddo}} | birth = May 6 | age = 37 (debut) 39 (after timeskip) | height = 266 cm (8'9") | blood type = S | jva = Toshiyuki Morikawa | 4kids eva = Wayne Grayson | Funi eva = J. Michael Tatum | dfbackcolor = C6E2FF | dftextcolor = 00688B | dfname = Goro Goro no Mi | dfename = Rumble-Rumble Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of lightning | dftype = Logia }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called "Eneru" or "Ener". Enel is the former "God" of Skypiea and the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc, as well as a major antagonist of the Sky Island Saga. After his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he became the central character for Enel's Great Space Operations Cover Page Serial, and after arriving at the moon, he became its new ruler. Appearance Enel is a pale-skinned man with a well-toned yet somewhat wiry build, standing very tall at 266 cm (8'9"). He has a slim face, usually seen with a relaxed, half-lidded expression accentuated by a calm, confident smile. He has blond hair (platinum blond in the anime, a slightly darker shade in the manga) that is set in a large perm, albeit always tucked under a close-fitting, white skullcap. His eyebrows, contrastively, are black, rather thick, and top grayish-blue eyes with prominent bottom lashes. His nose is slim with a marked, flat bridge that has several lines run horizontally across it. Very distinctly, Enel's earlobes stretch all the way to his chest (or well below as per inconsistent portrayal), being weighted down by gold earrings with diamond-shaped pendants (in the manga holding fitted, red gems in the middle). Upon his back, stuck centrally into his shoulder blades, is a large, gray ring (in place of Birkan wings), and attached to it four wooden shime-daiko drums set next to and above his head (inconsistently shown as either larger or smaller than such), each with cream-colored drum skin depicting a black mitsudomoe on the front and back (based on the drum ring associated with the Japanese thunder deity Raijin), which (similarly to said god's thunder creation) Enel can use as a medium for his electricity-generating powers. Enel takes to wearing a gaudy, luxurious ensemble that matches his "godly" self-image. Fond of gold, he dons plain, rigid bracelets of said material — a quadruple set worn like bangles on each forearm — as well as above each bare foot a wide, pearl-edged gold anklet double-lined in the middle, plus two gold rings on each hallux. Otherwise bare above the waist, Enel's only garments are on the legs: a flowing, indigo (purple in the manga) sash encircles his waist, bow-knotted at his right hip, one end of which is short while the other hangs to near-ground level. Said sash upholds a dark-turquoise (a lighter blue in the manga) fabric around his waist to form a sort of wrap-style skirt, fully draping over the back but in the front, where it slightly overlaps, forming a large divide to show off Enel's pants below. Such are extremely baggy, ballooning ones gathered quite a bit below the knees with separate, brown, short cuffs each holding a small, gold-buckled strap of light blue. Each pant leg is patterned in bright orange: many longish, rectangular (more so obround in the anime) shapes touching in a slanting position, forming three separate rows, the lowest one coming out the cuffs; the upper and middle row each tops a single row of dots numbering fewer than the aforesaid shapes, with the rest of the pants colored dark-bluish (black in the manga). Eight years before the beginning of the story when overthrowing Gan Fall, Enel looked the same except for his skirt piece being green, and his pants having a different pattern: three black, horizontal lines with several thin spikes going up and down from each (the ones from one line offset to those from another so that they did not touch) on orange background; in the anime, the pants instead had horizontal line pairs running close to each other and kinking up and down to form square-pointed diamond outlines. Gallery Main Video Games Personality Enel thinks of himself as an invincible god. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take, or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant, and without a care in the world. Enel holds no regard for any life except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead, he sees it as his godly duty, and laughed maniacally as he tried to send Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, an amoral narcissist with a God complex, which became even more obvious when he set off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of God. His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "godly duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea for speaking against him, he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he is hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he is relaxed and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight in order to prove his immortality and superiority. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", he simply bludgeons them with his staff rather than shocking them. Due to Enel's overconfidence in his abilities in combat, unexpected scenarios throw him completely off-guard, disrupting his Mantra and therefore, impacting his fighting skill. This was shown when he desperately tried to persuade Wyper not to use the reject dial, and when he noticed that Luffy is immune to lightning, he was completely lost and visibly horrified. Nevertheless, he also gives some recognition. He was impressed with Robin's knowledge of the golden city and he told Luffy that he was very courageous when he met him on the ark. Like many people, Enel has a unique laugh, with a stressed "ya" at the beginning: . Relationships God's Army Enel had no actual care for his subordinates, and he had no problems with killing his followers either. In addition, while predicting the victims of the Survival Game, he had no pity for his fallen people. The priests were the four men who served directly under Enel. They were his strongest followers and, short of Enel himself, the greatest threat to the Straw Hat Pirates during the Skypiea arc. Enel seemed to possess a little care for them, while they seemed to genuinely respect their leader and his power. Nonetheless, Enel was surprised when he learned that they had been defeated, but went on to badmouth them, saying that their existence would be a pollution to his new empire on Fairy Vearth. Other than the priests, Enel had 50 warriors called the Enforcers under his command. Yama was the leader, while Hotori and Kotori were the lieutenants of the group. Even though they seemed to take their leader's beliefs seriously, Enel did not seem to have the same feelings. The White Berets were similar to the police of the Blue Seas. They enforced the rules of Skypiea under Enel's rule, but in truth, they despised him, only obeying him for the sake of Skypiea's citizens. Upon realizing his intention to kill everyone in Skypiea, the White Berets turned against him. Automata Originally, Enel met a few more recent ones who came from the planet below to avenge their fallen creator on Karakuri Island. First Lieutenant Spacey was the first automaton that Enel encountered on the moon. He survived his encounter with the Space Pirates who came there to dig up the ancient city located on the moon. After meeting Enel, he considered him his savior. After finding his true roots, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the automata as his followers. Enemies Shandia The Shandia focused primarily on Enel and his priests and after their defeat turned to repairing the damage their war with the Skypieans had caused. The Shandia leader, Wyper has deep hatred towards Enel. He was even willing to sacrifice his own life in order to defeat him. However he could not make it. After Satori's defeat he was quite amused and he is no longer distracted from the others. Wyper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. However they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Enel's Survival Game. Learning that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind,Wyper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wyper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wyper struck him down. Regardless of the situation, Wyper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wyper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wyper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wyper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigo, Wyper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. Skypieans After Enel took over, all the citizens of Skypiea lived in constant fear of him. His highly developed mantra and ability to sense electric fields allowed him to hear conversations and thus made him aware of almost everything happening in Skypiea. If anyone dared to speak out against Enel or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Enel made foreigners out to be criminals by imputing a crime for almost any of their action (even snoring). Until they arrived for the Judgement, the inhabitants of Skypiea were responsible for guiding them there. Anyone would become criminal themselves if they helped a criminal. This gave birth to the citizens' sense of crime and made them feeble and weak. Gan Fall Enel had a habit to mock the former God of Skypiea. He showed absolutely no respect for his face nor his age. He even paralyzed him with one of his thunder-shocks. Gan Fall also has deep anger for Enel and he considers him a brutal and an inhuman person. In the past, Enel attacked with his army, and soundly defeated Gan Fall and the Shandia at the same time. Enel then took the position of God of Skypiea for himself. Gan Fall became the God after Enel's defeat once again. White Berets The White Berets were all originally members of the Enforcers in service to Gan Fall. Appearing to betray the Enforcers, they pledged allegiance to Enel. They believed that by remaining on the island and trying to prevent anyone from God's anger, they could protect the citizens. But in the end this plan turned to be a miserable failure. When they discovered Enel planned to destroy all of Skypiea, they turned against him and helped the people from Angel Island get to safety. McKinley, their leader, appeared to be very devoted to Enel, until it was revealed that Enel planned to destroy Skypiea with his Devil Fruit powers. McKinley then revealed that he only did everything Enel commanded in order to ensure the safety of the citizens of Sky Island showing his love for his nation. McKinley, along with the rest of the White Berets, then left Enel's side and chose to help Conis evacuate the Skypiean people. Conis Conis was scared of Enel’s powers. Even though Enel did not consider her as a threat, he decided to punish her for talking about the Skypiean's duty with El Thor. As Conis and her father continued guiding the Going Merry through Upper Yard, the two were alerted by Su who had spotted an injured Skypiean. The man who was originally part of Enel's Enforcers told them about Enel's plan to destroy all of Skypiea. As he told them this, Enel decided to attack them with El Thor. Conis was fortunately pushed away from the lightning wave by her father. Conis then went to Lovely Street to warn the people about Enel's true intentions. Conis then screamed out loud that she did not accept Enel as a god. When people were running away as they thought that Enel would punish her, Conis did not run and just stood there waiting for her death. Even though Enel knew what Conis had said, he did not do anything because it would be meaningless to kill just Conis there. As she watched her home being slowly destroyed by Enel's powers, she wondered if there really is a God. Just as Enel delivered a gigantic apocalyptic thunder cloud, Raigo, to completely obliterate all of Skypiea, Conis started praying for a miracle along with the rest of those who lived in Skypiea. Conis and the rest of Skypiea witnessed Luffy completely destabilize Enel's attack. She then witnessed Luffy finally defeat Enel by punching the god straight into the golden bell. Straw Hat Pirates On Skypiea, the Straw Hats made enemies out of Enel and his priests for breaking their laws. During the survival game, he faced Sanji, Usopp, Robin and Zoro and defeated all of them, giving them a serious beating. However, their captain Monkey D. Luffy, proved to be completely immune to his electrical powers because of his rubber body, which made him a natural enemy. Finally, Luffy defeated him, putting an end to his evil plans. Space Pirates At the moon, Seamars found and attacked Enel and First Lieutenant Spacey who were in a crater on the moon. The Space Pirate tried to skewer Enel, but Enel attacked and defeated the space pirate. Enel realized that the Space Pirates were having some type of business meeting at this time at their base where their ship was located. Enel appeared on top of their ship and the space pirates quickly reacted by trying to attack him. Enel began his attack on all of the Space Pirates for destroying his ark. The Space Pirates were unable to stop Enel and were all easily defeated by him. Abilities and Powers As a God of Skypiea, Enel had full control of the island. Enel is extremely powerful, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Luffy had complete immunity to most of Enel's lightning-based attacks, and was even able to strike Enel, thanks to his rubber powers. Enel's strength was first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeated Kamakiri and shortly after defeating another Shandia, Raki. Enel has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Sky Islanders would usually not have, such as an understanding of what gold is, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard and guarding this knowledge jealously, keeping it from the other inhabitants of the island. However, before meeting Luffy, he was unaware of the existence of rubber. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. Despite his hubris, Enel’s prediction that the survival game would end with himself and four others turned out to be false, as he could not predict Luffy’s survival inside Nola's stomach. He demonstrates rather good manipulative skills, utilizing Skypiean-Shandia tension from the previous 400 years of bloodshed (only recently halted by the peace progressions from the previous God, Gan Fall) to incite chaos and war, decimating both factions in the process and leaving little competition in his expeditions into Upper Yard and his eventual discovery of the Golden Belfry. As a result of his extensive studying of Upper Yard's ruins, Enel also has a deep understanding of the history behind the origins and politics behind the 400 year old conflict and is fully willing to utilize said knowledge and information for personal goals. He also manages to outwit Nico Robin, who is the most intelligent member of the Straw Hat Pirates and a very skilled manipulator in her own right. Physical Abilities Enel possesses incredible physical strength, having easily caught an out of placed giant gold gear of the Maxim ark and put it back with one hand. He is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing back-flips with one hand, and has an above-average endurance, shrugging off most of Luffy's attacks. Enel had also stomped Zoro to the ground with his foot, and the ground shook as a result. Zoro would later comment about his strength being monstrous. Mechanical Expertise Enel appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim, and knows its workings inside and out. If any damage is done to the inside, he is able to repair it. He was even able to design a storm cloud production system, an electrical power system, and a Jet Dial fail-safe for the ark, in the event that the main engines were damaged. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological aspects of the sky. Also he has extensive knowledge on the multitude of Dials scattered across the Sky Islands. Devil Fruit Enel ate the Goro Goro no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows him to transform into, create, and control lightning. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks either by channeling lightning through his body or by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being near death, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers, as well as increase his mantra to omniscient levels. Because of these abilities, the Goro Goro no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits to be regarded as "invincible" (though in reality, Logia Devil Fruits are far from being truly invincible). He is also capable of creatively using his Devil Fruit to raise the temperature of gold using electricity, and then manipulate and shape it using electromagnetism, completely building his trident and personal flying ark with his power. His mini-series suggests that he does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere. Haki Enel has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, known as "Mantra" in the sky islands. His Haki is further enhanced by his Devil Fruit powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions of Skypiea. With enough skill, he can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind-eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. With the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel can pick up electromagnetic waves from the air, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him with extraordinary range: this has extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. He cannot predict inherently random attacks, as Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his punches off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. Enel failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge attacks is dependent on their physical speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Even Enel himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Weapons Enel wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, dealing powerful strikes to his opponents with it. Enel basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying at the hands of his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against the rubber-bodied Luffy, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident with his metal-molding powers in order to spear the young pirate, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. History Past Enel was born and raised on Birka, but eight years before the current storyline, after finding and eating the Goro Goro no Mi, he destroyed his homeland and came to Skypiea with his followers. Birka was said to be home to many strong warriors; they were, however, powerless before Enel. Though it was his original home, Enel did not show any sign of love towards it, as he destroyed it without any hesitation. Afterwards, Enel and his loyal contingent of followers overthrew the then current ruler of Skypiea, Gan Fall, becoming the island's new ruler. Enel maintained a personality cult over Skypiea, truly taking the mantle of "god" to its more literal sense. Though Skypiea still had a sense of peace and paradise, much like in any classic dystopia, it was a false paradise. If anyone dared speak out against Enel, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Along with this, he forced the enforcers who worked under Gan Fall to build him a massive, flying ship called the "Maxim". Enel, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of the sacred dirt, also known as "Fairy Vearth". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim. Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc When a man illegally set foot on Upper Yard, Enel unleashed a massive thunderbolt that consumed him at the edge of the island. Later, Enel overheard the Skypiean Conis revealing to Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji on Angel Island that she had had their crewmates sent to the Sacrificial Altar for their intrusion, and he unleashed his judgement on her, though she was saved by Gan Fall. As night fell, Enel summoned his priests. Gedatsu, Ohm, and Shura began squabbling and sparring as soon as they arrived at God's Shrine, and Enel spun in and attacked them before settling in. He told them that the intruders were searching for gold on Upper Yard and that the Shandians would attack again tomorrow, so he gave them permission to roam the island as they liked, as the Ark Maxim had been completed and they would soon prepare to depart for the Fairy Vearth. The next morning, Enel told the enslaved Divine Squad his plan to destroy Skypiea, and when they revolted against him, he took them all out. One of Enel's men reported that his priests and Divine Soldiers had gone down to Upper Yard. Enel had high expectations for the upcoming battle, and predicted that only five fighters would remain standing after three hours. Soon afterwards, Enel observed that Shura had been defeated, but the downfall of two of his priests in rapid succession only made him laugh. Enel then went to the Milky Road and came to the Going Merry, the ship of the intruder Straw Hat Pirates where Gan Fall was. Sanji attempted to attack him, but Enel quickly dispatched him. Usopp loudly fretted over Sanji, causing Enel to electrocute him as well, and Gan Fall wondered why he had come. Enel replied that he was bidding farewell to Upper Yard and mentioned the long-lost gold of Shandora, laughing at the thought that the winner of this fight would dream of reaching it. He then went off to join the fighting. Enel went near the beanstalk Giant Jack by Shandora, and Kamakiri and another Shandian warrior approached him on the Milky Road. Enel took out the latter and confronted the former, saying he would display God's power by not attacking or dodging for five minutes. Enel phased through all of Kamakiri's attacks with his Devil Fruit, and Kamakiri suffered electrical damage in the process. After five minutes passed, Enel went on the attack, and Kamakiri tried running away to warn his leader Wyper. However, Enel quickly caught up to him and discharged a million volts, defeating him as well as around 20 other fighters who were on the Milky Road. Enel then encountered another Shandian warrior who attempted to attack him, but he quickly appeared behind the warrior and incapacitated him. Enel watched from his perch as the remaining fighters headed up toward Shandora's Upper Ruins, and happily waited for them to reduce their numbers more. When Raki warned Wyper in Shandora about Kamakiri's defeat, Enel went up and confronted her. She tried shooting him, and the shots passed through his body. Enel then took out Raki and mocked Wyper for his naivete before disappearing. He went to the ruins of Shandora and confronted Nico Robin, who was the first person to reach them after him. He revealed that he had already taken all the gold, but did not recognize the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell that Robin mentioned. Ascertaining that the Bell was indeed somewhere on this island, Enel decided to look for it after the survival game concluded. He then overheard one of his escaped prisoners on the coast of Upper Yard revealing his plan to destroy Skypiea, and he sent a thunderbolt to try to take him out. After that, he shot lightning up Giant Jack to destroy the Upper Ruins, sending them and the fighters there crashing down below for the final act of his game. Enel watched the chaos unfold from on top of a building, and when the giant snake known as the King of the Sky started crying out, Enel struck it with a thunderbolt and incapacitated it. Wyper then attacked Enel with his Burn Bazooka, and Enel told him, Gan Fall, Robin, and Roronoa Zoro about his game. Noticing Nami hiding in the ruins, Enel said that six of them remained and one of them needed to fall for his prediction to come to pass. Wyper, Gan Fall, Zoro, and Robin unanimously agreed that Enel would fall, and rose up against him. Enel was incredulous at their resistance, declaring his intention to go to the God's land of Fairy Vearth and destroy Skypiea to return the residents to the earth below they belonged on. Gan Fall was angered by this, and Enel revealed what he had done to the Divine Squad before incapacitating the former God with 30 million volts. Now believing that five people remained, Enel invited Wyper, Zoro, Robin, and Nami to join him on the Ark Maxim's voyage. Robin tried to stop him by asking about the Golden Bell, but Enel had long figured out where it should be located. Noticing Robin's surprise, he became annoyed at her attempt to deceive him and electrocuted her. Zoro caught Robin and started attacking Enel, and Wyper joined in as well, but Enel easily dealt with their attacks using his powers. Zoro charged at Enel again, and Enel dodged his swords before grabbing them, allowing him to channel lightning through them and electrocute Zoro. Wyper then reached Enel and held his Seastone-enhanced Shooter to the God's chest, preventing him from using his Devil Fruit. This allowed Wyper to hit Enel with a Reject Dial, the force of which stopped Enel's heart. However, Enel used his lightning to restart his heart, allowing him to quickly regain consciousness. Wyper mounted another charge, but Enel destroyed his Seastone-laden Shooter with his staff before hitting him with a bird-shaped blast of lightning. Zoro attempted to get Wyper's Seastone, and Enel hit him with a beast-shaped blast as well. Wyper then stood up again, and said he continued to stand for his ancestors' sake. Enel responded by blasting him with a large thunderbolt, leaving him incapacitated in a crater. Nami then agreed to go to the Ark Maxim with Enel, and they departed Shandora. Enel was unsure why Nami wanted to bring her Waver with her, but let her do so. He then took her into a cave, where he showed her the Maxim. He explained to her his ability to oversee everything in Skypiea, but then noticed Luffy's aura outside. Annoyed that his prediction ended up being wrong, he and Luffy soon found themselves face to face. Enel prepared to show Luffy the power of a God, and when Luffy pulled himself onto the Maxim, Enel unleashed blasts of lightning at him. However, Luffy emerged unharmed from all of them thanks to his rubber body, leaving Enel completely flabbergasted. Luffy then charged toward Enel and successfully kicked him to the floor. Enel was able to get back up and use his Mantra and staff to overwhelm Luffy, and he used the heat of his lightning to transform his staff into a trident. He then moved through his golden sculpture and just barely missed Luffy with his trident. Though Luffy landed a few more hits, Enel successfully anticipated and stopped him before powering up the Ark Maxim. Luffy got back up, and Enel prepared to continue their battle in the sky. As the Ark Maxim surfaced, Enel had it release thunderclouds into the air in a move he called Deathpiea, which would allow him to completely annihilate Skypiea. After unleashing a small blast toward Angel Island, Enel resumed his battle with Luffy. Luffy tried to find a way to overcome Enel's Mantra, and after some attempts, managed to successfully hit him by ricocheting his punches and kicks off the ship's walls. With Enel recovering from those hits, Luffy was able to land more powerful strikes on him. Enel struggled to get up, but the Ark Maxim continued rising into the air, and he said there was nothing Luffy could do to stop it. He then melted part of his gold statue and molded it into a giant ball around Luffy's arm. He then kicked the ball off the ship, allowing him to hit Luffy off as well. He noticed Aisa and Pierre move to save Luffy, and attacked the three of them with a thunderbolt. As he returned to his throne, Nami decided to leave the Maxim, much to his annoyance. Enel berated Nami for her choice, wondering if she was counting on the impending arrival of Sanji and Usopp. He then shot lightning at her, and was impressed when she redirected it, but prepared to finish her off with an extremely large attack. Usopp then arrived and unleashed an attack, which had no effect. He and Nami then scrambled to try and escape, and Enel pursued them with blasts of lightning. Usopp then took a stand against Enel to distract him, and Enel beat him with his staff as Nami got to her Waver. When Nami tried to retrieve Usopp, Enel prepared to blast them both with lightning, but Sanji came in and took the attack to let them escape. Enel then noticed in shock that Sanji had sabotaged the Maxim's engines as the defiant Sanji collapsed. Enel went into the engine room, and powered up the backup engines to keep the Maxim afloat. With Deathpiea running again, he unleashed massive blasts of lightning across Skypiea. As destruction reigned, Enel made sure to destroy the God's Shrine before heading off to the Golden Bell. However, he then noticed two voices heading toward him. He reached the top of Giant Jack when he spotted Luffy below him, and he tried to stop Luffy by breaking the stalk with lightning. With Luffy hanging on for dear life, Enel decided to condense a large portion of the thunderclouds in a move known as Raigo and bring it down on Angel Island, completely annihilating it. Luffy tried to pull himself onto the Maxim, but Enel kicked his hand away before going to the Bell. He found it on a cloud and planned to bring it with him to Fairy Vearth, and he then created an even larger Raigo to bring down annihilation on all of Skypiea. He noticed that Zoro was making a last-ditch effort to cut down Giant Jack, and struck him with a bolt of lightning. Giant Jack was eventually toppled, allowing Luffy and Nami to ride toward Enel, and he responded by concentrating his lightning bolts on Upper Yard to blow away Giant Jack's foundation. Wyper shouted at Enel that he could never take away their history, but Enel paid no attention to him. Luffy and Nami reached the end of the Giant Jack, and Enel brought down his Raigo on them. To his shock, however, Luffy jumped into it and used the gold ball around his arm as a conductor, allowing him to deplete all the electricity and disperse the Raigo. Luffy then moved to attack Enel, and the God responded by transforming into his 200,000,000 Volt Amaru form. He uselessly blasted Luffy with electricity and got kicked as a result, but he was able to reach around Luffy's back and stab him with his trident. Enel gleefully noted that Luffy could only get away from the trident by falling down, and Luffy did do this, but managed to grab onto a cloud and pull himself back up. Luffy then twisted his golden ball right into Enel's body, sending him crashing into the Bell and defeating him. Enel then fell with the Bell and the Maxim into the sea clouds. Enel soon managed to regain consciousness and start the Ark Maxim back up, and he declared that he could never be defeated, but his sights were now set on going to the Fairy Vearth. Water 7 Saga Enel's Great Space Operations After journeying in space onboard the Maxim, Enel finally reached the moon in the mini-arc Enel's Great Space Operations. After exploring a crater, he discovered a being of sorts upon which he shocks. The small being, which survived Enel's shock, was First Lieutenant Spacey and apparently he and his comrades were fighting some Space Pirates. After a brief scene where Spacey mourned for his comrades, Enel became a witness to an attack on Spacey by a fox-like Space Pirate. The pirate then tried to impale Enel only to be kicked down by him. Enel witnessed a large explosion on the moon. The sight of "his Vearth" being destroyed angered him. He went to their location and began "punishing" them. The pirates were no match for his wrath. After Enel finished punishing the pirates for desecrating his Fairy Vearth, the god was then thanked by the robot, First Lieutenant Spacey, who had awakened, for avenging his and his comrades' professor. Enel, however, simply replied to the robot by shocking him and his companions. Enel climbed down into the crater created by the Space Pirates and entered a cavern. There inside, Enel found an apparently abandoned city hidden deep under the lunar surface. Seeing these ruins, Enel decided to attack them for the moment. His electrical attack, however, ran through the ruins and into the bodies of several winged automata deep within the city. The winged automata, once fully charged, thanked Enel for recharging them along with the previous four that came to the moon. Enel and the four Karakuri Island automata studied some wall paintings of the moon automata's past. The murals depicted an ancient civilization with wings that lived on the moon. These people were the ones who created the moon automata. The city on the moon was called Birka, a place with the same name as Enel birthplace. The civilization, while technologically advanced, ran out of resources on the moon. For this, they flew to a "blue-colored star" with balloons in order to find more resources. These unfortunately made both the inhabitants and their creations sad as they would miss each other. After studying the paintings, Enel realized that he had an abundance of land and plenty of followers. With these, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the automata as his followers. Major Battles *Enel and the other Birkans vs. Gan Fall and his enforcers (unseen) *Enel vs. Sanji and Usopp *Enel vs. Kamakiri *Enel vs. Raki *Enel vs. Gan Fall, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and Wyper *Enel vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Enel vs. Nami, Usopp, and Sanji (Ark Maxim) *Enel vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Ark Maxim) *Enel vs. Seamars *Enel vs. Space Pirates Translation and Dub Issues Due to the fickleness of translating katakana, his name was variously romanized as Eneru, Ener, and Enel by early fan translations (the former two often done in the belief that his name was meant as a pun on the Japanese pronunciation of "energy"). While Enel is used by most Japanese sources, including the Vivre Card series, Eneru is favored by 4Kids' licensed games, the Viz manga, and the Funimation-licensed anime alike. His title of (and obsession with being) "God" has also faced various changes in English translations, as religion has long been a controversial topic in America: *4Kids' licensed games Grand Adventure and Pirates Carnival refer to him as the "Sky Lord" (with his Priests accordingly re-titled "Vassals"). *The Viz manga, much like its earlier handling of [https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Kami Dragon Ball's "God"], transliterates his title as "Kami" (while also re-titling his Priests "Vassals"). *The Funimation-dubbed anime referred to him as the "Eternal Sky King" (with his priests re-titled "Sky Knights") during TV broadcasts. Both its uncut dub and subtitled version, however, openly translate his title as "God" and leave all of his forces' religious connotations unchanged. ** Curiously, its subtitled version of Episode of Sky Island follows the Viz manga in transliterating his title as "Kami" (though some portions of dialogue still use the term "God"). (It should be noted, as a general matter of translation, that while is a Shinto concept that does not precisely correspond to any Western concept of a deity, Oda's glossing it with the katakana ゴッド indicates it is in fact meant to be read as "God".) Cameos and Crossovers Enel appeared in Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns!, where he attacked Tokyo and Odaiba. Goku arrives to fight Enel and Luffy appears to help him. Luffy and Goku make an attack called "Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha" and they defeat Enel. Merchandise Enel is featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Round the Land'' *''Dragon Dream!'' *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Trivia *Enel's birthday is May 6th, probably a pun on his Devil Fruit's name ( and making go-ro). *In the sixth Japanese fan poll, Enel ranked 44th. *Oda confirmed that if Enel were actually a wanted pirate, he might have a bounty that could possibly be as high as 500,000,000. *He is the first major antagonist to use Haki. ** He is also (thus far) the only major antagonist who is neither a pirate nor affiliated with the World Government. Correspondingly, he was the only (canon) Logia user depicted before the timeskip to be uninvolved in the Marineford Arc. *In both abilities and design (particularly the tomoe drums set into his back), he strongly evokes the classical Japanese storm deity Raijin. His elongated earlobes also resemble those of most Buddha depictions. **Additionally, his name may be a reference to the ancient Mesopotamian deity Enlil and/or the Semitic deity El (from which descends many names meant to honor the Biblical God, such as Michael and Raphael). ***His name is also that of Italy's largest electricity provider, spelled with identical characters in Japan. *In Unlimited Adventure, when Enel is fought in story mode the game displays his name as "Enel", but when accessed in multiplayer mode the game displays his name as "Eneru". *Enel did not appear in any opening that was used during the Skypiea Arc, but he was later included in the 2008 remix of'' We Are!. *Monkey D. Luffy being Enel's natural enemy (due to his Devil Fruit's immunity to Enel's Goro Goro no Mi) is highly appropriate, as the Family of D. is referred to as and Enel believes himself to be a god. *Enel's favorite fruit is apples. **In reference to this, ''One Piece: Grand Battle! 3 (as well as Grand Battle! Rush and Grand Adventure), depict him eating an apple as his taunt-action. External Links * God complex – Wikipedia article on the mental illness Enel has. * Cult of personality – Wikipedia article on the society Enel created around himself. References Site Navigation ru:Энель fr:Ener es:Enel ca:Eneru de:Enel it:Ener zh:艾涅爾 pt:Enel pl:Enel Category:Birkans Category:Male Characters Category:God's Army Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Moon Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists